Jette
Jette is a stronghold in Yile inhabited by a Clan of Trad named the Black Swordsmen. It is inhabited by human races known as Goraline and Trad. At the beginning of the Migration of the Tribes, they were the first to come from the Hills of Adrusi. The Adrusi were very ornate and well trained at warfare. They used mostly swords and daggers. In year 704, the first time any race of men had been near, they settled in Jette. A few years later in 707, the tribe Machete Flyers came to Yile. Warfare They fought nearly as soon as they could. In 710, a Siege on Jette named The First Siege of Jette happened. The less organized group of Machete Flyers had ran into battle with Raester III leading them. He was born in 693. The reason they were called Machete Flyers was because how barbaric they fought. They threw machetes at the opposition and looted them. Raester III invented a machete throwing machine. They would cut the strings and it went sent hundreds of Machetes flying at Jette. The invention was called the Blood Thrower. They had hundreds of them and cut the strings. The leader of Jette, the Black Swordsmen, led an attack from the Eastern Gate and Western Gate. They flanked around them. The Black Swordsmen were the best in sword combat. They flew at the barbaric Machete Flyers. They pressed them until they ran. Jette had survived. The Machete Flyers established a stronghold named Golas in 717. They organized a lot and even made an army. Jette and Golas started a war in 721. The Blood Throwers now had twice the number of machetes and they were on fire now. Jette made the first move and killed a group of Kids and Mothers sent out for bait but Jette was not stupid nor a fool. Most of them were assassins. As soon as they were slaughtered, they sent troops Eastward. The rest defended attacks from Jette, but one became overwhelming. They attacked with high intelligence. They sent a small group of the best fighters, along with the King, Taros II. He was the greatest of them all, having ancestors back to the greatest king and fighter, Narios. Taros II snuck in with his kings guard. He killed Raester III and his wife, Talesa. He also destroyed the plans for all battles to come. One citizen watched this happen. He went to the general, Khalin II, and told him of this. They aimed the sharpest Blood Throwers they could at the Palace of Skindre, after Khalin II had checked it, of course. Taros II snuck around back. Khalin II shot the machetes. Taros II was already gone. The rest of the Black Swordsmen attacked from the front. Taros II went for Khalin II. Taros II slaughtered Khalin II. He and the other kings guard escaped. They now will attack from the front, leaderless. The Machete Flyers fled eastward. This battle was called the Massacre of Raester III. The Black Swordsmen marched back to Jette. In 723, Golas became active again. Jette rose up to attack them. They marched on them in 725. A new group of Goraline named the Red Raiders had allied with the Machete Flyers. They brought a language named Raisha. The First Battle of the Grasslands happened and the Black Swordsmen lost. They were killed by the Red Raiders. Once Taros II had learned of this, he went to stop it immediately. The Red Raiders were less organized than the Black Swordsmen, but more than the Machete Flyers. They rode elephants, as well as Wekals, a way larger lion. The Black Swordsmen attacked at the gates. They used a battering ram. Elephants flew out of the gate. They slammed into them. All the elephants were killed. They fought it out and the Black Swordsmen fled. The Machete Flyers then turned on the Red Raiders. They stole the Wekals and attacked them. Jette watched. After that battle, a tyrant came from the Frostlands named Jahseh. King Jah proved to not be a tyrant and led peace and prosperity for 65 years with few conflicts. Families An Adrusi Swordsmen came in a ship. The best warrior was sent on this migration to different islands and his name was Narios Farsi. They came to the Hills of Adrusi and settled in year 26. Narios married Bara. They had two children named Narios II and Barath. Narios II was a man and Barath a girl. These were the descendants of every king of Jette. As Adrus was building and the armies gaining, Barath married Tudrain Barsight II. They had a kid named Tario. Narios II had a child with a woman named Arya. By the time Arya was Narios II's wife, it was year 39.